User talk:TheDucktective
Welcome Hi, welcome to GardevoirIsAwesome Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Soul page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 00:30, October 1, 2011 I would just like to warn you that if you harress 4pinkbear on another wiki, you will get globel blocked. Which will mean that you cannot post on ANY wiki. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 18:44, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I can't do anything about that. You did threaten to kill her, and that is a violation of national law. You can go to real life jail for threatening someone like that. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 18:53, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually, my mom is a lawyer, and if you are 13 or above, then you can go to jail. I've read the law books since I was 8. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 19:04, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Never. Pick. On. My. Friends. Again. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 19:55, October 2, 2011 (UTC) It's a new beginning for that wiki. And you won't be apart of it. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 19:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I unbanned you on DeathClan Wiki ^^ 19:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I didn't hack, you gave me B-cat rights, which allowed me to ban you and duck. I never filled out a request for the spotlight! -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 20:01, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Not until you learn not to steal from OUR wikia! -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 20:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC) No. BTW Goldstar exploded. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 20:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) YOU THREATENED TO KILL ME FRIENDS, CURSED THEM OUT, AND THEN BROKE COPYRIGHT LAW! I'M NOT LETTING YOU OFF THAT EASILY!!!!! -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 20:45, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I didn't hack you, I banned you. And then made Vi a b-cat. And then made Goldstar explode from eating pasta! -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 20:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Theirs nothing I want. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 20:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC) If I get off your wiki, you'll still be banned. I'm not getting off the wiki. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 20:52, October 2, 2011 (UTC) That wiki that used to be yours has plenty of potential, if used properly. And I intend to bring out that potential. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 20:55, October 2, 2011 (UTC) You are not the boss of me. I will not listen to you. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 20:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Note that I don't care for your opinion, and I'm not throwing a single insult at you, yet your cursing me out. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 21:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not hacking. YOU gave me b-cat rights, and that gave me the ability to BAN you. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 21:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) So, after all the time you've been cursing and swearing at me, I'm expected to give back your wiki? The answer, the final answer, is NO!!!!!!! -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 21:16, October 2, 2011 (UTC) For what? Your a high-schooler, I'm a middle-schooler, you really need the polices help with me? -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 21:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC) And why is that? -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 21:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) 1: I DIDN'T HACK YOUR ACCOUNT, YOU DUMBASS. YOU made me a b-cat, which let me ban you, which is a power b-cats have. ITS YOUR OWN FAULT FOR MAKING ME A B-CAT!!! YOU HAVE ONLY YOURSELF TO BLAME!!!! And dude, the police will look at my software, and when they see that I don't have any hacking materials, they won't care and YOU'LL go to juvie for a false alarm. WUT NOW??!?!! -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 21:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Look, dude, I have done NOTHING to harm your wiki. I haven't even touched any of your characters, seriously! So don't be accusing me of NOTHING I've done. P.S. You shouldn't have threatened to kill me just cuz I refused to make 'tofen your friend :/ 21:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I've tried to unblock you, it's not letting me. And first off, it's not called "Hacking"...it's called "Wild banned you." I didn't do it, Wild did, so don't start pointing fingers you immature brat. And I'm a girl your age, and yet I'm more mature. 22:01, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Um, how about, hell no? Do you know who I am? I'm a straight A, honest student from NC and you're asking me to kill my friend? How sick are you? Grow up and learn to control your anger, dude. 22:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay so, let me talk to you bluntly, no use being civil anymore since you just used so many bad words on Wilds talk. Act like a highschooler, not an immature 5 year old, and no one needs to die for taking over a wiki, it's the internet, You can swear at me all you want, you can make death threats at me, but I really don't care, This is a message from me to you. And also, you can't hack wikis, you can't hack accounts unless they told you the password. Me and Vi and Wild don't know how to hack, and why would we? There's no point. So good day Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 22:30, October 2, 2011 (UTC)